Carmen's Return
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Twenty Years after her apparent retirement Carmen SanDiego has returned and Global Justice is baffled. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


**I Do Not Own Carmen Sandiego or Kim Possible**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

"I don't believe it," Dr. Elizabeth Director said as she looked at the spot where the Statue of Liberty had previously stood. Turning to the agent in charge of the investigation, she asked, "Are you sure?"

Will Du nodded. "Witnesses report seeing a dark haired woman wearing a red fedora and trench coat," he explained. "Plus she left this behind," he held up the small diorama.

Dr. Director raised the eyebrow over her good eye. "A ninja turtle eating a pizza while sitting in an electric chair?"

"I can't say I understand it myself ma'am."

"Dammit, it's been twenty years...twenty YEARS, and Carmen Sandiego finally reappears after disappearing, that's just what we need," The Director of Global Justice sighed. "Do we still have the ACME files?" she asked, referring the now defunct agency that GJ had succeeded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Find me the agents that worked the Sandiego case, we need to know if they left anything out of their official reports," she ordered. "And find someone that can decipher that clue."

0000000000000000000000

"That clue was rather easy to figure out," Anne Possible said as she sat across from her daughter. Picking up the miniature statue of liberty sitting on the table She smiled as she set it back down. "And GJ still hasn't figured it out?"

Kim possible smirked as she looked away from her laptop at her mother, "No."

The twenty year old redhead had no interest in helping GJ. Not only were there personal reasons, GJ had burnt their bridge with her when she announced her retirement from hero work, and they continued to hound her about joining them.

Not to mention that, for a young woman that loved a challenge, Kim found them to be too lax and complacent at times.

"Are you going to help them?"

Kim snorted. "I already emailed Betty back telling her I had no idea what the clue meant. I'll admit that clue was easy though."

"What about the ACME Detectives?" Anne asked.

Her smirk widening, Kim said, "Agents Ivy and Zak laughed in Will Du's face apparently. While Zak merely slammed his door in Du's face, from what I can gather, Ivy actually broke his nose before tearing him a new one verbally. It's not really a surprise, former ACME Detectives generally hate GJ for forcing ACME out and taking over what their organization did. Especially since, based on what I can tell, Acme was actually the better organization."

Anne chuckled lightly. "Ivy always was more a spitfire than her brother."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't believe it," Shego said as she stared at the TV.

The Santa Maria Delle Grazie in Milan had been stolen, and the news reports were showing video of a woman in a red fedora and trench-coat fleeing the scene. The caption at the bottom of the screen read 'The Return of Carmen Sandiego?'

Shego grinned, but then frowned.

Carmen Sandiego was her role model as a thief. Highly intelligent, capable, and a rather strong moral code, Carmen was a legend. That said, Shego noticed a few things off with the image on the TV. First was that there was a bit of black on the red trench coat, and the band around the hat was black rather than apricot. The woman the news was calling Carmen also appeared to be wearing black boots instead of red heels, and had no scarf.

Either Carmen had changed her look, or this woman wasn't actually Carmen Sandiego.

Considering the twenty year hiatus since Carmen's last known crime, Shego doubted it was the same woman.

Still, stealing the Santa Maria Delle Grazie was impressive. And she idly wondered if this woman had anything to do with the mysterious disappearance of the Statue of Liberty that was reported a few days ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"In hindsight, the clue was obvious," Wade Load, a tech genius and Hacker that had formerly worked with Kim Possible, but joined GJ after she retired, said to the gathered task force.

"And just how was it obvious?" Betty Director asked.

"The turtle in the diorama had a blue mask, the blue masked ninja turtle was Leonardo. He was strapped to an electric chair, a well known form of execution, and eating, essentially having his last meal. So we have Leonardo's last meal, or Leonardo Da Vinci's Last Supper, which is painted on the walls of the Santa Maria Delle Grazie." the young man explained.

"And what about our current clue?" Will Du asked, more then a little annoyed that none of the task force had figured out the last clue, or the current one.

The current clue, left where the former church had stood, was a red-haired doll wearing a blue dress. "I'm not sure what it means, but it's from the Disney Princess line of dolls, depicting Ariel, and there are thousands made and sold. There is nothing special about it at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The doll was more obvious than the diorama," Betty sighed, watching as Will's team worked around the site where The Little Mermaid had once sat. The authorities of Copenhagen were actually quite co-operative, if a bit resigned.

The statue had a history of vandalism and theft after all.

Will just sighed. "I think it was too obvious ma'am. We were so busy trying to figure out what the doll meant, that we overlooked the possibility that it was a depiction, in a manner, of the stolen landmark itself."

The Director of Global Justice just sighed. "Why is she stealing these things? From ACME's files, Carmen typically had a reason to take the items she stole, but aside from famous landmarks...I don't see the connection, or use, of any of the three landmarks she's stolen."

"I don't know ma'am," Will admitted. He held out his hand, which held a piece of typed paper in an evidence bag. "Here's the next clue she left."

Betty examined the paper, and the words typed on it: Which creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?

"It's a riddle...but what's the answer."

When Will didn't answer, Betty mentally sighed. What she wouldn't give to have access to The Chief, but the AI head of ACME had disappeared shortly after ACME had been taken over by GJ, with no clues about who tok him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The Sphinx in Egypt was the next landmark stolen. The clue left was a series of numbers.

When no other landmarks were reported as missing for two weeks, Global Justice was baffled until a typed letter apeared on Betty Director's desk in the middle of the night.

The note simply read, "Coordinates, Carmen"

Realizing the clue was coordinates used in navigation, Betty and Will lead a team to them.

In a simple storage locker in Geneva, Global justice found the four landmarks, and a reversable shrink ray. They also found a typed note:

 _Dear Incompetant Global Justice Agents,_

 _I'm sure your wondering why i stole these landmarks, and why I'm now returning them. The answer is simple._

 _I needed a way to announce to the world that Carmen Sandiego has returned._

 _That said, I thought my clues were rather obvious. I'm a little disappointed you made my heist so easy._

 _Better Luck Next Time._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ACME was more competent," Anne said as she approached her daughter. Handing the younger woman a glass of tea, the Brain Sugeon sat down in the lounge next to Kim.

"I wouldn't know," Kim replied, before taking a sip of the tea. Seting her class down, she continued, "Though I wonder how GJ ever managed to take over ACME al things considered."

"The world goverments didn't trust world security being headed by a computer program, regardless of the Chief's excellent programming."

"What ever happened to him anyway," Kim asked.

"I liberated him. And that is all I'll say."

Kim looked over at her mother. "Do you miss it?"

Anne Possible smiled at her daughter. "I won't lie and say I don't, but I wasn't ging to risk losing you, or your bothers, if I ever did get caught. Now...I can honestly say I'm happy with how my life turned out." Anne smiled. "And now, Carmen lives on, even if I'm not her anymore."

"To Carmen's Return," Kim raised her glass.

Anne raised her own, "and the holographic technology that protects her."

The two women smiled and clnked thier glasses togethor. They may be two diffrent women, but they were family, Mother and Daughter.

Two generations of Carmen Sandiego.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **For those that didn't get it, Anne Possible was the Original Carmen Sandiego, useing holographic technology to make her appear hispanic, she retired twenty years previously, when she discovered she was pregnant with Kim. And now the nineteen year old Kim has taken up the role, mostly for the challenge.**

 **Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), and the Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_


End file.
